


Union Jack Blankets and Top Gear

by ununpentium



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Top Gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununpentium/pseuds/ununpentium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sprang up, climbing back over John, pulling the blanket with him and stalked into his bedroom, leaving John slightly dazed on the sofa. He only wanted to watch a bit of Top Gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Union Jack Blankets and Top Gear

John was wrapped up in his union jack blanket, lying on the sofa trying to watch Top Gear. Sherlock was wearing his long, woollen coat, wriggling around in his armchair and sighing audibly every few seconds. John slowly turned his head towards Sherlock and glared at him. Sherlock instantly stopped wriggling and blinked owlishly back at John.

“John,” Sherlock whined.

“No! I’m watching Top Gear.” John turned back towards the television, trying to concentrate on Jeremy Clarkson.

“But John, I’m _cold_.”

John tipped his head back, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

“And why is that, Sherlock?”

“Because the heating isn’t on.”

John sat up slowly, facing Sherlock who was now hugging his knees and looking every inch like a petulant four year old. He was even pouting slightly, for God’s sake.

“And why,” John asked slowly, “is the heating not on?”

Sherlock closed his eyes and mumbled “Because I forgot to pay the bill.”

“Bravo! You forgot to pay the bill, the only bill you’re in charge of paying I might add, and now look what’s happened. No heating in the middle of bloody December.” John started shivering, as if on cue. Sherlock opened his eyes and tilted his heat slightly to one side.

“We’d be much warmer if we shared body heat.”

John smiled wryly, “Is this your way of asking for a cuddle on the sofa?”

Sherlock bowed his head slightly in response.

“You’d better get over here then,” John smiled and shifted up on the sofa to make way for Sherlock, who climbed over John and folded himself around him, pulling the blanket over both of them. Sherlock slid his hands under John’s jumper, making him swear.

“Christ, cold hands, Sherlock!” Sherlock simply smirked and splayed open his fingers against John’s back.

“Can I finish watching Top Gear now? I’ve already missed the bit with the caravan train.”

“Caravan train?” Sherlock looked confused. John huffed out a laugh and reached up to tangle his fingers through Sherlock’s hair.

“They were looking at alternatives to regular trains and Hammond came up with the caravan train, though I missed most of it, but from what-” John stopped abruptly as Sherlock covered his mouth with his own in a lingering kiss.

Sherlock pulled back, took one hand out from under John’s jumper, fumbled for the remote control and switched the television off.

“Stop talking about caravan trains because you’re pushing important information out of my head,” Sherlock peppered John’s mouth with tiny kisses before continuing, his voice low and rumbling, “and I feel we would be considerably warmer if we got into bed.” John’s eyes widened slightly as Sherlock’s hands trailed lower, gently caressing John’s hips and dipping underneath the waistband of his jeans.

“Yes. Er, yes. Wonderful idea.” Sherlock sprang up, climbing back over John, pulling the blanket with him and stalked into his bedroom, leaving John slightly dazed on the sofa. He only wanted to watch a bit of Top Gear.

“John! It works much better if we’re _both_ in the bedroom.”

Life as normal in 221b Baker Street, then.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested about the caravan train, you can watch that part of Top Gear here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SB4hnAinVAE&feature=related
> 
> I also own a union jack fleece blanket and decided John might like to have one too.


End file.
